


5 times Damain acted like a child +1 time he did it on purpose

by StarryStories2



Series: Starry's 30 minute warm up fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, damian is a smol child, no beta we die like my faith in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryStories2/pseuds/StarryStories2
Summary: Grayson kept his cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet there. Grayson was also currently out of town for a Titans mission making it a perfect opportunity to eat some of his personal bat flakes that he found acceptable.How unfortunate.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Jason Todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Starry's 30 minute warm up fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210106
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Falling short

Damian walked into the kitchen. It was saturday, so he didn’t have to worry about cramping any kind of food in his mouth at an alarming rate. If he wished he could skip breakfast entirely like that insufferable Drake. However, he was hungry, and he was wise enough to listen to his body and consider its needs, again, unlike Drake. He shuffled past the island and towards a countertop. Grayson kept his cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet there. Grayson was also currently out of town for a Titans mission making it a perfect opportunity to eat some of his personal bat flakes that he found acceptable.

_How unfortunate._

Damian reached up on his tippy toes to try to open the cabinet. Like in most things he succeeded now he just had to reach the top shelf. Glancing at the entrances to make sure no one was watching he made his way over to the island and grabbed one of the stools that surrounded it. There was a stepstool in the pantry, but that was for infants. Damian was _not_ an infant. 

He dragged the stool over to the side of the counter and climbed on top of it. It shook a little underneath him Damian knew it wasn’t the most stable of footholds so he stepped onto the counter. He reached up and grabbed the box of cereal. Carefully he ducked a little to close the cabinet.

“Morning demon spawn!”

Damian _was not_ caught off guard. If anyone asked he was simply distracted by the difficult task of balancing on the edge of the counter and Todd’s inopportune greeting made him slip slightly. He startled and hit his head on the cabinet door before stepping on the stool again and losing his balance.

“Shit!” he heard as strong arms saved him from hitting the cold tile flooring. The cereal box was not as fortunate as it opened as it made an impact and scattered all over the floor.

“What the hell damian!” Todd exclaimed. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Tt, Todd,” Domain remarked. Usually he would have come up with some insulting remark, but he was a little too focused on his own heart hammering in his chest. He felt Todd’s grip tighten slightly before he walked over to the island and set Damian on top of it.

“You alright Dames?” he asked.

“I am unharmed, Todd” replied, rolling his eyes “However, your assistance was not necessary.” 

Todd blinked, “Are you kidding me? Damian! Your head nearly became very closely acquainted with tile. I’d say my assistance was damn well necessary!”

“It was your fault I fell in the first place, you imbecile!” he snapped back. 

“But you’re the one who climbed on top of the counter for…” he looked over at the spilled contents on the floor. “Aw! You were sneaking Dick’s cereal!” he wiped a fake tear, “I’m so proud,”

“Shut up, Todd,” Domain replied, his face going bright red. 

“You know, next time you want in Goldie’s stash, you can just ask me to reach it for you.”

“I’m not an infant to be coddled, Todd!,” Damian growled.

Todd’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Brat, asking for help when you need it, isn’t coddling.”

“I am not in need of your help todd. I am perfectly capable of helping myself.”

Todd _sighed_. 

He must truly be exhausted to have such an overreaction to this incident.

“You _are_ capable Damian. I never said you weren’t. But like it or not, you are still vertically challenged.”

Domain blinked. 

“I have no fear of heights, Todd. “ 

Todd laughed. 

“Vertically challenged means you’re short squirt.”

Damian bristled. 

“I am not-”

“Kid, you’re puny.” Todd snorted, “But hey, I was too for a long time. And it does come with benefits! There are plenty of hiding places I used as a kid that I can’t anymore. If you like I could show you some.”

Damain crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Don’t worry brat, soon you’ll hit your growth spurt and be taller than Tim and have to reach things for him.”

Damian huffled in amusement and tried to hide a small smile. 

“Just promise me next time, you’ll ask me to reach something for you instead of giving me a heart attack every morning?”

Damain mulled the thought over before finally coming to a decision.

“That sounds….acceptable,”


	2. A Nasty Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick was passing through the hall when he first heard it. A small, high pitched squeak coming from one of the side rooms. Dick having the natural curiosity that got him into sticky situations, followed the noise, thinking someone had left a window open and a bird had gotten in. However when he opened the door he found-
> 
> “Dami?” 

Dick was passing through the hall when he first heard it. A small, high pitched squeak coming from one of the side rooms. Dick having the natural curiosity that got him into sticky situations, followed the noise, thinking someone had left a window open and a bird had gotten in. However when he opened the door he found-

“Dami?” 

The boy looked up as he entered the room.

“Grayson,” he greeted before returning to his sketchbook.

At first sight there seemed to be nothing amiss. Daiman was sitting curled up in one of the armchairs with his sketchbook on his lap studying his artwork intensely. The window was sut and there was no sign of a bird anywhere.

Dick almost turned around and left the room, thinking it must have been his own imagination, when he heard the noise again.

“Hey Dami? Did you hear that noise?”

“What _ -hic- _ noise, Grayson?”

Dick blinked.

“Was that….you?”

“I have no  _ -hic- _ idea what you’re talk _ -hic- _ ing about.” he replied, each hiccup accompanied by a shoulder jerk. 

Dick tried to suppress his widening grin, but it did no good. 

“That sounds like a nasty case of hiccups you got there, kiddo.”

“I am _ -hic- _ not a child, Gray _ -hic- _ son,” he snapped, eyes glaring over the edge of his notebook.

Dick let out a chuckle. 

“I never said you were, Dami, but even adults can get the hiccups.” He stretched out a 

hand to him. “Com’on, I bet there’s something in the kitchen that can help, and if we’re lucky Alfred might be there and I bet he knows a dozen ways to get rid of the hiccups.”

Damian’s glare slowly morphed into a thoughtful frown. He’d look almost pensive if it

weren’t for the occasional hiccups. Finally Damain tisked and replied. 

“You will not  _ -hic- _ tell the others about  _ -hic- _ this.”

“If you want to swear me into secrecy,” Dick raised his right hand,” I’ll never let anyone 

know that the great Damian Al Ghul had the hiccups. There. Now you coming, little D?” he asked reoffering the hand and wiggling his fingers.

Daiman sighed and grabbed the hand only to be yanked off his feet and surrounded by 

Dick’s hold.

“Put me  _ -hic-  _ down, Grayson  _ -hic- _ !”

“Aw how could I?” Dick asked in faux innocence, “I’m just trying to take care of my 

widdle brother who’s got a tewwible case of the hiwcups.” he finished batting his puppy eyes at him and sticking out his lower lip.

“Tt,you are insuff _ -hic- _ erable Grayson,” Damian huffed, crossing his arms as Dick carried

him from the room. He didn’t try to get down or stab him so Dick counted it as a win. 

The kitchen was empty when they entered it. 

_ Alfred must be out grocery shopping, _ Dick mused.

“Alright Dami,” he said as he plopped the boy down on the island, “What have you tired 

so far?”

“I have -hic- attempted to hold my -hic- breath as long as possible. However -hic- the

results were -hic- disappointing to say the least -hic-.” he reported.

“Dang, that’s a pretty bad case,” Dick commented, knowing how long Damian could hold 

his breath. “That’s okay though, Dami, I think I have just the thing.” he reassured as he grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water.

“Tt, you-hic-assume i didn’t-hic- already try to drink-hic- water, Grayson,” Damian, 

hissed, “It had a similar-hic-result.”

“Ah, but did you try drinking it upside down?” Dick asked, placing the water on the island 

beside him.

Damian gave him a puzzled look. 

“You know like this,” Dick said before grabbing the glass and demonstrating.

“Imbe _ -hic- _ cile. Now you will have-hic-to get another-hic-glass, because I am not-hic-drinking from anything your-hic- disgusting mouth has-hic- touched.”

Dick laughed as he reached for another glass.

“Okay, Dami, why don’t you hop off the island there and we’ll try it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here's another chapter of Dami! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Keep reading & writing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ollo!
> 
> I've had the concept of 5+1 fic of Damian doing cute childlike things, but hadn't acted on it (considering all the other writing projects I've been working on), but I'm gonna try to do it as a writing warm up, just like the rest of the fics that will be in this collection. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome catnip for this writing fluffer, but are not necessary! 
> 
> Keep reading & writing! :)


End file.
